


I dont understand you.

by just_peter_parker, Unstoppablecats



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Wade is sad, and a mistake evidently, and he doesn't understand that hes broken wade too many times, and i agreed, another edit to peters edit: no lol you called peter an mistake, because of peter, because peter is a butthole, edit to peter: he IS one, edit to peters edit: Peter is just a butthole, edit to unstoppable's edit: did u just call me a mistake?, edit to unstoppables: i didnt CALL him a mistake i said he MAKES them, edit to unstoppables: no hes nO T stop bullying him, edit: peters not a butthole- everyone makes mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peter_parker/pseuds/just_peter_parker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppablecats/pseuds/Unstoppablecats
Summary: I mean im not good with summary's but..... I made this because of the story me and my friend came up with...Wade feels hurt by peters actions. and he felt as if he was all alone now. Other than constant visits from Eddie so the sweaty boy knows that hes okay..the story is not really depressing, but dark in a way.enjoy :P
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Might be more, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, idk yet - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	I dont understand you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_peter_parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peter_parker/gifts).



> This chapter is mostly a recap of the story that i know so you guys kinda know whats happening and why wades like this

Wade felt abandoned.

He was hurt.

Broken.

He was in love with Peter Parker but Peter seems to not reciprocate those feelings back.

Wade Wilson has been through a lot. From the loss of those around him, to the people he thought were his ‘friends’ to stab him in the back just because wade is who wade is.

At first everything was perfect. The cuddles after a long day of being away from each other. To the small chaste kisses shared whenever they felt as if they wanted to let the other know that they were here for the other. Always.

But it all went downhill sooner than wade would have liked.

Peter started to act different. Constantly pushing wade away, fighting with him more often.. Yelling at each other.. The jealousy..

Jealousy is what breaks people apart. And in this case he believes that's why Peter has grown so cold.

A few months after wade went through the ‘oh ill fix you, i can cure you of your cancer’ issue he met an oddly sweaty man who talks to himself daily.

Eddie Brock, and his overprotective medical condition, Venom.

The two of them.. Well three.. Has grown pretty much attached to each other, Not in the way you might think.. But they are practically best friends. Maybe even brothers. Deadpool always wanted to hang out with Eddie. Because he was always there for him and they helped each other out with almost everything.

But at the time wade also loved Peter to smithereens so he invited the anxious boy to the movies along with him and Eddie. Of course wade wore his mask, self conscious about his scarred face. ( which made Peter curious of why he was hiding his face from him.) Peter had seen Eddie talking to himself in the movie and was a little weirded out. He remained a bit on edge up until he saw the black blob of goo spew from the side of Eddie's arm and nuzzle against the man.

From that point on peter was mortified. The dark made the object even more scarier and the boy wondered how Eddie was so calm of a giant lump of slime grinning at him. After peter pretty much screamed they introduced venom to him. More towards the end of the movie, as they walked out of the theater and to the cars peter mostly stayed behind listening to wade and eddies conversation.

The two men were giggling like children after teasing each other about eddies sweatyness and venom being said ;Medical condition; Because he'd rather be called that than a parasite.

That made peter enraged. He left immediately and slammed the doors behind him. Later on that night peter and wade got into a giant yell off. Which wade did not enjoy at all.

Not to long after Wade, Eddie, and Peter are hanging out. But venom gets hungry so they go in some alleyway to get some food for him. Peter waits around the corner not being able to stomach watching a monster eat someone alive. The two get captured and Peter feels like its his fault for it. He wasn't there to save him in enough time.

Peter left to find a phone booth, there he met a guy named Kai. They exchanged numbers and peter left shortly after with tony to find out a way to get the boys back.

Long story short the people who've captured wade and Eddie damaged them so badly that wades trauma had temporarily blocked his memories. But the only person he does remember is Eddie and of course after they are rescued by tHE avENgeRS kinda. More like Thor and Loki, Wade latches onto Eddie like a leach. When they arrive at A-HQ Wade is seen huddled up next to Eddie on the couch. Peter proceeds to try to talk to him but wade doesn't respond at all. Not knowing who he is talking too.

Of course peter takes it the complete wrong way and just slightly loses it. He starts to assist his friend Kai's crush on him. After Wade saw this his boxes got louder, more aggressive, and all Wade felt was immense rage to mask his unbearable sadness. His already cold and broken heart became completely shattered. By the person he loved the most in this cruel world.

Maybe his boxes were right. Maybe Peter wasn't the one for him. Wade just couldn't believe it. He adored Peter to no end. He loved him with every inch of his scarred body. Maybe he wasn't good enough for Peter. Maybe he didn't meet his expectations. Was it because of his scars? Was it because of his humor? Was it because of who he is in general? Wade didn't know. And the more he thought about it was the more he felt like the rage and sadness was going to consume him. To make him do something he most definitely will regret

Wade mostly stays in his home. Talking to Eddie only. Not mourning the loss of his love for days on end, but trying to isolate himself  
From the outdoors so he won't lash out on innocent people or see Peter.

Wade was immensely sad about Peter immediately seeing someone else when he forgotten him because of the trauma. To be honest he still is. But himself and his boxes knew it was coming. Wade knew he didn't deserve Peter. Wade knew he wasn't presentable enough for him. Wade knew he didn't make Peter happy. A genuine love high that was never achieved.

The boxes were too loud. Preventing Wade to be able to think clearly. An idea, a thought, a comment or speech that is distributed would throw Wade into a fit of hysteria. He couldn't control himself or his boxes anymore and even Eddie knew it was a problem.

The boxes probe dark thoughts of hurting peter into his mind. But it only makes his sad induced life worse.

Over the course of the loud yelling of the boxes one thing they said actually helped Wade. Not in the best way. But they thought it would kill him.

One of the days Wade was in a dark corner of his room, the boxes were yelling loud and rude profanes at Wade. They mocked him. Made fun of him. Hurt him. It was enough to tick Wade over the edge. They urged Wade on to hurt himself. But he didn't because he knew that would just be a waste of time. Now after one thing he tried every time the boxes get beside themselves he picks up his favorite gun and puts a bullet through his skull.

It obviously does no damage but it shuts the boxes up for awhile and quite frankly that's what Wade needs. Quiet. Not venomous demons darkening his sense of reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
